Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replay control apparatus that simultaneously replays moving image data, a replay control method, and a storage medium.
Related Art
Conventionally, a technology exists for simultaneously replaying two sets of moving image data that are recorded separately. More specifically, a technology exists for simultaneously replaying moving image data in a remote location and moving image data at hand by matching the timing of time therebetween (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H10-309335). Furthermore, a technology exists for synchronizing and replaying a plurality of sets of moving image data by setting a synchronization start point for synchronizing and replaying the plurality of sets of moving image data (for example refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2001-36867).